1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp, and in particular to a light unit for LED lamp and method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) has gradually replaced the traditional light bulb, due to its small size, lower power consumption and durability, and intensively used in traffic light signal, vehicle direction lights, flashlights, cell phones, lighting and large outdoor billboard.
Currently, many of the LED lamps in the lighting are in the form of LED light units, which are made of LED dies, and these light units are formed by welding LED die on fiberglass or carbon fiber circuit substrate. The LED dies, welded to the circuit substrate, have high power characteristics and inevitably become very high heating sources when they are lighted. The extremely high heating source may affect normal use and life time of the high power LED. Therefore, manufacturers provides a heat dissipation structure on the circuit board to disperse the heating source from high power LED, and thus the high power LED can work normally and has a long life time. However, this will cause that production time and the steps of manufacturing process are increasing, and the structure of light unit may become complicated.
Since the technologies of LED field have a rapid development in recent years, the fiberglass or carbon fiber circuit substrates are replaced by MN substrates in order to overcome these deficiencies. The utilization of MN substrates not only simplifies the structure, but also makes the manufacturing process easier. However, AIN substrates are expensive, and cause an increase in production costs.